1. Field of Invention
The invention described herein relates generally to space structures and more particularly to a connecting node for docking or connecting other components of a space system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connecting node is a type of space module used in space systems, such as on the International Space Station (ISS). Current connecting nodes in the related art are limited of curved surfaces joined together to form a spherical metallic solid. Connecting nodes may be constructed of, for example, aluminum and other metals. Typically, connecting nodes serve as a passageway for the transfer of objects, as a connecting apparatus that can be used to connect expandable living and working areas in space, and/or as an airlock. Connecting nodes provide a relatively large volume for storage, containment, human habitation, shelter, or work, as well as for space flight. Connecting nodes typically include hatches that serve as docking ports for the joining of other modules to the connecting node.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional connecting node 100 known in the related art. The node 100 includes a spherical body 102 and several ports such as ports 104, 106, 108, and 110. These ports 104, 106, 108, 110 may be used as a docking station or hatch to attach external space systems to the node 100. As shown in FIG. 1, various curved, spherical portions of the node 100 have been modified to support the integration of docking ports and windows. For instance, the top and bottom portions of the connecting node have been re-shaped to include Port 3 108 and Port 4 (110), resulting in additional flat portions of the spherical body 102. When docking ports 104, 106, 108, 110 and other add-on structures are built into the node 100, the ports 104, 106, 108, 110 are often recessed into the node, requiring a connecting element to be in close proximity to the node 100 to attach to the ports 104, 106.
Construction of connecting nodes such as that shown in FIG. 1 often requires elaborate tooling and processes for manufacturing individual structural panels. Complex manufacturing processes such as plasma welding machines and other unique assembly tools are often employed to bend, cut, and transform the curved surfaces of the nodes to support add-on structures such as docking ports, pass-throughs, and other external systems. For the connecting node of FIG. 1, the spherical body 102 of the node 100 is actually cut and flattened to integrate the ports 104, 106, 108, 110. Thus, the original spherical shape is changed substantially, resulting in complex shapes within the generally spherical node that may cause a loss of interior volume.